Rock of Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Set during Quick Before It Sinks after the Professor creates the rock garden for Ginger. The movie star shows her appreciation the Professor for his help. Just a sweet slightly heated Pinger love story. Nothing graphic. Yes the cover image is from a different episode but I like that picture so I used it.


_**A/N Beginning part of this story is from the show. Enjoy!**_

* * *

" _Oh boy that's a big one Professor!" Ginger gushed as she watched a sweaty Professor carrying a big rock out to the hut area._

 _"Why thank you Ginger." He replied a little out of breath. "But believe me, the last thing this island needs right now is a rock garden." The Professor then added still struggling a bit to hold the rather large boulder._

 _Ginger was unphased by this remark and carefully approached him her hand going to his hair and gently stroking it with her fingers. "But you will get me some more, won't you Professor?" She asks in a sweet sultry voice. Her other hand by the buttons of his shirt._

 _He is bewildered by this and asks. "Just how many more do you think you're going to need?" afraid to hear the answer._

 _Ginger nonchalantly responds with "Oh I don't know about 20 or 30" A kiss is placed on his nose. "Or 40. I don't know." She shrugs innocently._

 _This action causes the Professor to lose all strength he had and he drops to the ground along with the rock. He slowly begins to stand while saying "I'll do it."_

Yup he did it alright. His back ached but he carried every one of those rocks for the redheaded movie star. She wished for a rock garden and grant that wish he would. Ginger smiled looking over the little rock garden pleased. It was so pretty. The Professor added some pretty tropical flowers and even a beautiful fern he had located in the jungle. It was stunning and she loved it. Her green eyes turned to the man who was standing there in anticipation of what she thought of his work.

"It's beautiful Professor." Ginger said in her breathy voice. "You did a good job. Thank you for doing this for me. I know I couldn't have carried those heavy ol' rocks myself. I'm not as strong as you are." She grinned as she gently placed her hand on his bicep.

He smiled to himself feeling pride that the gorgeous movie star appreciated the effort he put into the garden that she wanted. "Glad to do it." He said. "I couldn't let you carry those rocks on your own." The Professor then added. "You are far too delicate to perform such a menial task."

"You are wonderful." Ginger said her arm going around his neck. Her other hand at his shirt buttons. She brought her lips to his and softly kissed him.

The Professor pulled her closer deepening the kiss and holding her tight. The kiss broke and Ginger gave him a smoky look. "Come with me." She said as she took his hand leading him away from the rock garden. She guided him to his own hut and they stepped inside. Ginger then moved a small chair against the door as to avoid interruptions.

She turned and gazed at the academic with a heated look in her eyes. "Your back must be aching your poor thing." She said to him.

"Um." He said feeling slightly flustered. "I'll be okay. It's not that bad. I'll be…" His voice gave out as he did feel a slight twinge in his lower back.

"You poor dear man." She said sympathetically. "Let me help you."

Before the Professor could say a word, Ginger began to undo the buttons on his blue shirt. His eyes watched as one by one each came loose from the hole until the garment was completely open. Her hands then slid the shirt off entirely and she looked him over with desire. "Lay down Professor." She said to him gesturing to his bunk.

"I…I don't understand." He gulped.

"Lay down." Ginger said again.

The Professor was perplexed but did as she asked. He laid down on his stomach and Ginger leaned over him her lips just barely touching his ear causing all sorts of sensations to surge through him. "Relax." She whispered. Her hands then began to rub his shoulders. "How does this feel?" Ginger asked.

"Nice." The Professor answered who was in total wonderment of what was happening.

"Good." The redhead smiled as she moved her hands down to his lower back.

The scholar laid there enjoying her soothing massage. It was rather pleasant.

"You work so hard Professor." Ginger cooed as she deeply rubbed his skin. "You deserve some down time."

He couldn't argue with that. He knew he was still a workaholic even on the island. Always trying to come up with different ideas to get rescued. Spending hours reading over his text books to see if there was something that would help. And when he wasn't doing that, he was studying the different plant life and exploring caves. And it was true he also came up with several inventions to try to make life easier on the island. It was rare he took any time to just relax. Having Ginger rub his aching muscles was pleasurable. "I would suppose you are correct." He replied. "I guess I do work too much. It's always been my nature."

"I know." Ginger said. "I was like that in Hollywood. Always going from one project to another. Studying lines and rehearsing scenes. I guess I still do that even here." She said with a smile. "I know you probably all think I'm silly when I want to rehearse scenes from a play or a book."

"I don't think it's silly." He said. "It's what you love to do. There is nothing wrong with keeping your skills sharp. I have to admit I kind of enjoy rehearsing with you. It's the one time I get to do something different. I know I'm not much of an actor…"

"Professor you are wonderful." She smiled. "I promise you."

"That is kind of you to say." The Professor stated.

Ginger leaned over and kissed the side of his head. "It's true. You are. I appreciate the sincere effort you put in."

The scholar turned slightly red. "Well I…I know how much it means to you."

The movie star placed little kisses on his shoulders which caused a reaction on his lower body. He swallowed hard trying to control his emotions. "Lose those pants Professor." She said to him softly.

The Professor's eyes went wide and he turned his head to the movie star. "I beg your pardon."

"I need to massage your legs Professor." Ginger explained. "Come on, take them off."

"I uh I…I don't think that…" He stammered feeling nervous. "It's not necessary…"

Ginger shook her head. "Professor I know that your leg muscles must be aching too. Let me take care of that. Come on, take off those pants."

Roy Hinkley felt really hot all of a sudden. This was more than he bargained for. Never had he dreamed that Ginger…well okay he did dream but he figured that's all it would be. She wanted to…but she would see…He slowly sat up and unzipped carefully and pulled off the article of clothing before quickly laying back down praying she noticed nothing.

Ginger said not a word as she gently massaged his hamstrings. The Professor had to admit to himself it felt good. His legs were sore from carrying those rock from the jungle. He closed his eyes and decided to just enjoy this rather pleasing experience. "You are quite a masseuse." He sighed. "Where did you learn to do this?"

"It was one of the jobs I had when I first started to get into acting. I used to enjoy it."

"Used to?" He asked.

"Well it was fun until the owner of the place tried to get a little too friendly with me when I was massaging him. I quit right there on the spot. Not before I told him off good and slapped him hard." Ginger said. "He was at total creep."

"Sounds like it." The Professor said. "He deserved what he got. It's horrible those men treated you like that just because you are so beautiful."

Ginger smiled a bit. "You think I'm beautiful?"

The Professor realized what he said. "Well I mean…that…I…yes Ginger I do think you are beautiful." He relented. "You are a very beautiful woman."

"What else do you think about me?" She asked with a grin.

"I think you have one of the biggest loving hearts I have ever known. And I always believe you possess great talent. You are quite an entertainer." The Professor answered. "When you sing on the stage, you look radiant. You know how to captivate an audience."

"You think so?" Ginger said intrigued.

"Yes I do think so." The Professor nodded. "You have a lovely voice. I enjoy when you would sing for us."

"You do?" The movie star asked. "You enjoy my performances?"

"Very much so." He confessed. "I think you are incredible."

Ginger smiled basking in his praise. "Professor that is so sweet of you to say!" She gushed. "I just always thought that the rest of you didn't really take me seriously."

"I do." He said sitting up. "I know how you enjoy entertaining and I think you do a marvelous job."

"Professor." Ginger said bringing her lips to his. She wrapped her arms around him tightly and he circled his around her slender waist. The two fell back on the bed and were engaged in a heated kiss. Ginger's green dress was slowly peeled off and was tossed to the floor. Kisses were placed on her breast and then on her neck and shoulders. The movies star felt as if the temperature inside the hut shot up fifteen degrees. Her hands ran through his hair and they were wrapped up in each other on the bed. "Professor…" She breathed in his ear. "Professor…"

His hands explored her body causing pleasant sensations to run through to her core. He found what he was seeking and her head went back. "Oh God Professor…Yes…Professor." Her breathing was hard and he brought to the edge. She could hold back no more and she cried out his name.

He gazed down at the redheaded beauty in his arms. "Ginger….I love you." He whispered.

Tears of happiness glistened in her green eyes. "Professor I love you." She said. "And I'm sorry I made you carry those rocks."

"You didn't make me." He said kissing her fingers. "I would do anything for you my beautiful starlet. I was happy to carry the rocks for you. I would do it again if you asked me to."

"You would?" She asked with a smile.

"I would." He said.

His lips went back to hers again and their passion started over again.

The End!


End file.
